Bewitched
by ladyyoko86
Summary: What happens when Kurama has been possessed?
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched Chapter 1

Emerald green eyes stared out of the window at a bright blue sky, he could see the wind blowing through the trees he could almost feel it blowing through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice say "Mr. Minamino would you care to be a part of this discussion?"

Kurama shifted his gaze to the front of the room and quickly apologized, he heard a few snickers from some of the others students but ignored them. For the rest of the class he tried to pay attention to the lecture but he couldn't focus, finally he ended up watching the clock until the final bell rang. Kurama was the first one out the door; as soon as he was outside he breathed a sigh of relief and thought 'finally!' He started to walk home slowly and was so lost in thought that he didn't even sense Hiei until the dark haired demon appeared in front of him. Kurama was slightly startled by his friend's appearance and quite irritated with himself for not sensing him before. Hiei walked alongside Kurama but did not speak. He could sense the kitsune's attention was elsewhere. After they had been walking for about ten minutes Hiei finally spoke "Koenma has requested our present." Kurama looked at the koorime and nodded his acknowledgment Hiei disappeared in a flash of black. Kurama continued on his way home, he decided to leave his school bag at home; he also wanted to change clothes.

He shifted his book bag to his other shoulder and blew his hair out of his face as his house came into view. Relief flashed in his eyes briefly when he opened the door, he was glad no one was home he didn't really feel like answering his mother's questions about school right now. He made his way upstairs and threw his bag into the corner and fell face down on his bed. Kurama lay there for a few minutes trying to clear his head; he hadn't been feeling like himself lately and couldn't shake this feeling that he was distracted. He was finding it very hard to concentrate on his schoolwork, even his duties as a spirit detective had suffered. He thought back to last week when the four detectives had been trying to recover an artifact from Makai, he remembered the moment very clearly. . .

 _ **Flashback**_

He and Hiei had been appointed to recover the artifact in question from the ruined castle while Yusuke and Kuwabara had been tasked with being the lookouts. He and Hiei had located the item in question and were about to take possession when the doors suddenly slammed and the lights flickered out. Hiei quickly uncovered his Jagan and saw that they weren't alone, the dark haired demon unsheathed his sword and began to fight off the attackers, Kurama who had reached the artifact first and had it in hand was about to unfurl his rose whip when a light blinded him momentarily, before he could recover and attack he saw the red eyes of a demon raise a weapon and almost strike him, before Kurama could comprehend what was happening he saw the demons eyes roll back in his head as he fell to the floor. Kurama got up off the floor and dusted himself off; he looked at the fire demon and nodded his thanks. Hiei nodded in return, with a quick moment of eye contact they reached an agreement to never speak of this to anyone. Kurama gently wrapped their prize and placed it in a bag as they left to meet back up with the others and return to Spirit world.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Kurama turned himself over and got off the bed, he went to his closet and changed his clothes quickly so he could join up with the other detectives in Spirit World. He quickly made his way to the Rekai entrance, once he found the palace he was ushered in without hesitation. As he wound his way through the hallways he found himself beginning to daydream, he was not able to focus on finding Koenma's office. Before he knew it he had run into something he shook his head and started to apologize when he heard a familiar voice say his name. He turned to see the bubbly blue haired deity of death.

"Hello Botan" he said. He turned around to apologize to the ogre he had bumped into and the ogre walked away muttering under his breath. Kurama spun around again to look at Botan and was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"What brings you here Kurama?"

"Koenma" was all he said.

"Oh" she replied, the two stood in silence for a moment until he said "I really must be going I'm late as it is" she nodded and waved to his back as he walked away. Botan stood in the hallway and continued to watch his retreat until he was no longer in sight. She was a little dejected; normally Kurama was more upbeat and polite. She had noticed that he had seemed distracted lately. She stayed there thinking until she heard a voice over the loudspeaker "Botan please report to Lord Koenma immediately" she gathered her thoughts and hurried in the direction of the prince's office.

When she arrived she saw the four detectives exiting the ruler's chambers, she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara chatting about their mission, Yusuke nodded to her and Kuwabara turned and said hello. Hiei walked past her and slid a glance in her direction but said nothing. She smiled at him and he grimaced. Kurama was the last to leave; she was excited to see him again but he didn't seem to notice her. Her shoulder slumped slightly; it wasn't like him to ignore her. Before she could open her mouth to say something to Kurama, Koenma snapped out her name, she had no choice but to turn her attention to her boss. She looked one last time at the fox before the door shut.

She turned back to Koenma and listened quietly. Later on that evening in her quarters she lay on her bed thinking about the red headed fox. She couldn't help but wonder about his strange behavior, she thought back and something in her head clicked, he had been acting like this for a few weeks, she was sure that she was not the only one to notice. She decided that she would go see Yusuke first thing in the morning and ask him if he knew what was bothering Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

Bewitched Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Ningenkai, Kurama tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat dripped form his forehead as he gripped his sheet tightly and moaned in his sleep. Suddenly he bolted upright in his bed and looked around as if he had no idea where he was, he breathed slowly and willed his heart to slow down to a normal pace. He threw the covers off and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he started a shower. He stood under the spray and let the hot water wash away the sweat; he closed his eyes and saw flashes of what he had been dreaming.

In his dream he was standing in a forest in Makai, he could sense other apparitions around him but ignored their presence, in a flash the apparitions advanced towards him. Kurama woke with a start just as a weapon was swung towards him. He slowly opened his eyes and shook his head as if to wipe away the memory of the dream. He quickly finished his shower and began to dry off. He walked back into his room and went to the dresser to find some clothes, he put on his pants and decided not to put on a shirt just yet, he was still warm from the dream. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was still rather early in the morning. He decided that he would try and get some studying done, he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He sat down at his desk and opened his books and began to read.

Botan woke to the sound of her alarm and jumped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and put her hair into its customary ponytail. She tiptoes out of the palace and jumped on her oar and made her way to Yuskuke's. When she arrived she let herself in and walked quietly to his room, she didn't want to disturb Atusko, who she was sure was trying to sleep off a hangover. She opened the door to Yusuke's room and saw he was fast asleep; she wasn't surprised after all it was pretty early in the morning. She said his name and tried to shake him awake but her efforts were in vain. She bent over and whispered in his hear "Wake up!" he turned over and swatted her away. She stood with her hands on her hips and huffed out a breath. She should have known better than to try and come see Yusuke so early.

She snuck out of house and mounted her oar once more. She decided to pay a visit to Kurama and see if she could figure out what was wrong with him herself. She flew as quickly as she could and was at his house in just a few minutes. She hovered outside his window and knocked gently and waited.

Kurama awoke to the sound of tapping; he raised his head and looked around the room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He realized the sound was coming from the window and knew instantly he had a visitor; he got up stretched and made his way over to let the visitor in. he opened the window without really paying attention to who was entering. He turned to acknowledge who he thought was Hiei and was very surprised to see Botan. He was speechless.

"Good morning Kurama" she said as her cheeks began to turn red. Her returned her greeting and just stood looking at her wondering what she was doing at his house so early. He noticed her cheeks were red and couldn't help but wonder why. He asked "What brings you here so early?"

She looked at him shyly and stuttered, "Well…I" she averted her eyes and rubbed her hands together. He grinned at her and thought 'silly woman'. He looked at her and realized he was still shirtless, 'that must be why she is being so shy' he thought. A flush of embarrassment crossed his face and he made his way to the dresser and found a shirt. Once he was completely dressed he realized he had not asked Botan to sit, he offered her a chair and he sat down on the edge of the bed so he could be across from her.

"So Botan what business brings you here?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing Kurama" she said. He was quite taken aback by her answer. He looked into her eyes and what he saw surprised him, she was genuinely worried about him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You seem a little distracted lately, I just needed to check on you" she answered.

"Botan I'm fine" he said as he reached out to grab her hand. She looked at him and said "Really?"

"Yes" he responded "I've been a bit overwhelmed between school and spirit detective duties."

"Oh, that's good to hear, I mean not that I'm glad you're overwhelmed, I mean…" she trailed.

"I knew what you meant Botan" he said with a chuckle. She jumped out of the chair and giggled "Well that makes me feel better. I really should be going though I have duties to tend to" she said as she walked towards the window. As she was leaving she said to him "Maybe I can convince Koenma to give you guys a break soon, you have been working awfully hard as of late."

He smiled and thanked her, with that she mounted her oar and was off. When she was no longer in sight he closed the window and sat down on the bed once more and covered his face in his hands. He thought back to their conversation, something was wrong with him and he had no idea what it could be and the worst part of it all was he lied to Botan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bewitched Chapter 3

After Botan left Kurama stayed rooted where he sat. He stared at the wall and thought about what could possibly be bothering him so bad that his friends had noticed he wasn't himself. He was soon interrupted by his mother's voice telling him that his breakfast was ready. He got up and dressed in his uniform and went downstairs. He chatted with his mother during breakfast but he couldn't focus on the conversation. His mother noticed his behavior and asked him if was feeling well.

"Yes I think I'm a little tired. I must have stayed up too late studying." She walked over and kissed his cheek, and replied "Oh, well you better hurry up or you'll be late for school." He nodded and got up and put his plate in the sink. Before he left he kissed his mother goodbye and gathered his backpack and put on his shoes.

As he walked to school his head started to feel fuzzy, all of a sudden he had flashes of memories running through his head. He fell to his knees as the memories continued to surface; these particular memories were extremely violent. At first Kurama was repulsed but then he began to enjoy the feelings they brought forth. His eyes started to turn gold and then a voice brought him back to reality.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" he heard a female voice ask.

He stood up and turned to see a girl from his school staring at him with a worried look on her face. He shook his head yes and replied "I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy that's all."

She sighed and said "Oh good, I was worried." He thanked her for her concern and she hurried away her cheeks red with embarrassment. He watched her walk away feeling bad for not even knowing her name. He looked around to make sure no one else might have witnessed his spell. He blew out a breath and decided to skip school. He walked towards the park where he decided to spend the day trying to clear his head.

The small shadowy figure of Hiei looked on at the scene on the street. He watched the red haired fox walked away and really began to worry something might be very wrong with the former thief. Hiei decided to follow Kurama to the park and watch him carefully. He wasn't sure whether or not Kurama could sense him but he stayed anyway. Kurama found a secluded area and sat down. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book and began to read. Hiei found a spot where he could get comfortable and continued to watch the fox. After a while he noticed Kurama's shoulders slump and he knew the teen had fallen asleep. He decided that there wasn't too much trouble Kurama could cause or get into while he was asleep and he left in a flash to go find Yusuke and inform him of what was happening.

Yusuke was bored. He didn't know why he had even bothered to come to school in the first place. He stared at the teacher and daydreamed of shooting his Spirit gun at unsuspecting apparitions. He thought about trying to sneak out and looked around the room to see if the coast was clear, he froze when he saw Keiko staring daggers at him, she knew what he was thinking and disapproved. He looked way and stared at the teacher once more. After a few seconds he glanced over to see if Keiko was watching him, she was too busy reading to pay any more attention to him. He blew out a breath and stared out the window. He soon heard a voice in his head "Detective, we have a problem" Yusuke knew that voice and shot out of his chair. The teacher shouted "Mr. Urameshi, is there a problem?"

Yusuke's eyes widened and he quickly said "Umm, I'm not feeling well, may I be excused to go see the nurse?" The teacher nodded and he slipped out of the room, he could feel Keiko's eyes burning in the back of his head as he left the room, she knew he was lying but could do nothing about it. Yusuke knew she wouldn't follow him because she was too afraid to miss something important in class to skip class. Once he was in the hallway he made his way to the door that led to the roof. He threw open the door and raced up the stairs where he knew Hiei was waiting.

"Detective" Hiei said after Yusuke appeared on the roof.

"Whats up Hiei, why are you here?" Yusuke asked.

"There's something strange going on with Kurama" Hiei explained. Yusuke looked at the fire demons serious expression and burst out laughing.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Nothing is wrong with Kurama I just saw him a couple of days ago."

"I'm serious" Hiei said and he started to explain but was interrupted when the door swung open once more. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kuwabara shouted "Urameshi, are you up here?"

"Kuwabara, what do you want?" Yusuke shouted back at the teenager.

"I saw you running and assumed you had an important case and needed my help" Kuwabara replied. Hiei humphed and continued to try and explain Kurama's behavior to the two detectives. They listened but neither of them believed the fire demon.

"That's a riot short stack" Kuwabara said as Hiei finished his explanation.

"Yeah Hiei, I find all of this hard to believe" Yusuke stated.

"If that's how you feel then I will handle this myself" Hiei huffed as he disappeared into the trees. The two teens looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they watched his small form disappear into the distance.

"So what now Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Yusuke.

"Maybe we should go and check on Kurama just in case what Hiei said was right" and with that the two detectives snuck away from school and started to make their way across town where Kurama went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Bewitched Chapter 4

They arrived just as school was letting out, they stood and waited for a glimpse of the red head but they didn't see him exit the building. Finally Kuwabara stopped a girl and asked "Excuse me, have you seen Kur… I mean Shuichi today?"

She glared at him suspiciously and snapped out an answer "No, who are you and why do you want to know?'

"Um" was all Kuwabara could muster out before Yusuke cut in and said "We're friends of his, thanks for the help. Bye!" With that the boys hurried away from the school. Once they were a few blocks away Yusuke finally spoke "Kuwabara do you find it odd that Kurama would skip school?"

"Yeah, that's not like him at all." he replied.

The two decided to go to Kurama's house to see if he had stayed home. They walked in silence all the way there each of them thinking about what Hiei had shared with them. It didn't take the boys long to arrive at Kurama's house. When they got to the door Yusuke reached out and rang the doorbell. Kurama's mother Shiori quickly answered the door and smiled at the sight of the two teens.

"Hello boys, what you brings you here today?"

Yusuke managed a smile and said "We were just looking for K…Shuichi."

"Yeah" Kuwabara piped up "We um need some help with some homework."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at his orange haired companion but said nothing. Shiori giggled and said "How nice of you to ask for help, although Shuichi isn't home right now."

The boys slumped their shoulders and said goodbye to Shiori. They stood and stared at the door after it had shut then looked at each other quizzically. They turned to head home and ran headfirst into Kurama. Kurama groaned inwardly at the sight of the two spirit detectives. 'What are they doing here? They never come to my house' he thought.

"Hey Kurama how's it going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fine" he replied as he tried not to show his frustration.

"Everything ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course" the red head replied as he pushed past the two on the way to the front door. "Alright" Yusuke said "I guess we'll be going then." Kuwabara was about to chime in when he felt Yusuke pulling him along with him. Kurama stared stone faced as the two walked out of sight. When they rounded the corner Yusuke narrowed his eyebrows and said "That was strange."

"Whaddya mean?" Kuwabara said as he scratched his head in confusion. Yusuke sweat dropped and said "You idiot, you didn't notice that Kurama seemed different?"

"No" Kuwabara said defensively.

"Are you stupid?" Yusuke cried "Kurama never acts like that; he's always polite no matter what. I can't believe you didn't notice." Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, this gesture made Yusuke mad and he struck the taller teen.

"Ouch" Kuwabara shouted and before you could blink the two were on the ground wrestling. Hiei watched the two humans and rolled his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what his next step would be but he knew he had to figure out what was wrong with the kitsune before something bad happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Bewitched Chapter 5

Kurama knit his brows together and thought 'What could Yusuke have wanted?' he shrugged and entered his home.

"Shuichi is that you?" his mother asked.

"Yes mother" he replied as he stopped to take off his shoes.

"Welcome home dear, you just missed some of your friends they came by to ask for some homework help."

"Yes" Kurama said "I spoke with them a second ago and we agreed to meet some other day so I could help them."

"That's wonderful dear" Shiori said happily. Kurama sat at the table and watched his mother as she cleaned. He started to feel funny and soon drifted off to sleep. He awoke and instantly knew he was dreaming, he was once again in Makai, he looked around and saw bodies, hundreds of them. The littered the fields in front of him, he looked down and saw blood coating his hands its coppery scent filled his nostrils. He began to laugh menacingly as he walked through the field surveying the carnage.

He heard a voice in the calling out; it seemed so far away. He started to feel as if he was being pulled towards something. The voice sounded familiar and he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of the stranger's wrist and slowly opened his eyes. When he was finally able to focus once more on where he was he saw that it was not an enemy he had by the wrist, it was his mother. She cried out in pain and he immediately let go. She massaged her wrist and asked "Shuichi what's the matter?"

"Oh mother I'm so sorry" he said sincerely "I must have fallen asleep and was having a nightmare, you startled me a little, that's all."She reached out and patted his cheek and said "That's alright dear, are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Now that you mention it I do feel rather out of sorts. I think I'll go lie down for a while." He said as he moved closer to kiss her cheek in apology. He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to his bedroom. His mother was shocked at her son's behavior but hoped he would get to feeling better after he rested for a while. She decided to make some soup for him, he always enjoyed it when he was little and was under the weather.

Meanwhile outside Hiei witnessed the entire exchange, now more than ever he was convinced Kurama was under some kind of spell. He decided to take his concerns to Koenma, and in a flash he was gone.

Hiei arrived in Spirit World in record time; he made his way down the corridors silently. He had a look in his eyes that warned the ogres to not dare speak to him; he was almost to Koenma's chambers when he heard his name being called.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you here today?"

He turned to see who had spoken to him and rolled his eyes when he saw the blue haired deity of death. He continued to walk down the hallways without acknowledging her greeting. Botan crossed her arms and mumbled "typical Hiei" as she went back to her duties. Koenma was sitting at his desk stamping away when his doors were flung open, his head snapped up and he was about to yell at the person who dared disturb him when he noticed the koorime advancing towards his desk.

'For Hiei to be here unannounced this must be bad' the young lord thought. Koenma acknowledged Hiei and asked what he was doing in Spirit World. Hiei immediately began to describe Kurama's bizarre behavior to the prince. Koenma listened intently to the fire demon and when he was finally finished Koenma spoke.

"If what you say is true then this will be quite a problem" the prince got down from his chair and began to pace the floor. He began to mutter to himself and then after a few moments he turned to the dark haired demon and said "watch him closely." Hiei nodded and slunk away without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Bewitched Chapter 6

Botan was worried, she knew something was wrong and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Hiei. His presence assured her that her instincts were correct and there was in fact something going on with Kurama. She decided to go talk to Koenma. She made her way down the hallways towards his office and cracked the door open. She peered inside and saw the prince pacing back in forth with a scowl on his face (she could see the scowl despite the pacifier). She almost announced her presence but decided against it. She slowly shut the door and sprinted to her room, she decided to return to Living World and see what she could find out for herself.

Kurama was mortified; he had never laid a hand on a woman much less his own mother. He couldn't believe his actions. He knew it was not in his nature to harm a woman, he didn't understand what could have caused to him to act so much out of character. He was ashamed to admit that a small part of his relished in the pain he had caused the human. He thought back to his days as Yoko, even in his demon form he had only killed when necessary and never killed someone he deemed innocent. In that instant he knew something serious was happening and he had to figure out what it was. He knew he should call on his friends but couldn't bare the indignity of asking them for help. He figured he could find out what was causing his behavior without involving the humans and without Hiei, he was positive he could do this on his own.

Kurama went downstairs and told his mother that he was going to try and get some sleep. She nodded and kissed him goodnight. He went back upstairs and waited, when he was sure his mother would not come upstairs to check on him he snuck out the window. He walked down the street with his head down trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was so lost in thought he never saw the short figure trailing behind him.

Yusuke lay in bed thinking about his friend. He knew something was off about Kurama's behavior, but then again everyone was entitled to their bad days. He sat up and decided to do a little sleuthing of his own just to set his mind at ease. He threw on some clothes and walked out of the house, he didn't bother to tell his mother he was leaving she was too drunk to notice his absence.

He rushed towards Kurama's house and arrived just in time to see the kitsune sneaking out of the window. Yusuke decided to follow Kurama; he stayed a few paces behind the red head as he wandered the streets. Yusuke followed the teen for what seemed like hours, he was about to give up his sleuthing when he heard a familiar voice calling out Kurama's name. He quickly ducked into an alleyway and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Bewitched Chapter 7

Botan arrived in living World just as the streetlamps were being lit. She decided to check and see if Kurama was home. When she arrived at his house she decided to knock on the window instead of trying the door, it was late in the evening and she didn't want to disturb his family. She floated up and tapped lightly on his window and waited, there was no answer so she peaked in and saw his room was deserted.

She frowned and decided to go and look for him, she knew where he liked to hang out and she was positive she would find him in one of his secluded hiding spots. She made up her mind to check the park first, she knew that was his favorite place to go when he was feeling down, he enjoyed the scent of the flowers. When she arrived she immediately knew that he wasn't there, the flowers seemed a little bleak, as if he had not visited them in a while. She wondered aimlessly racking her brain trying to figure out where he could have gone. She was about to give u when she noticed a familiar shade of red hair.

She sprinted over to him and said his name. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Botan" he whispered.

She smiled as her name fell from his lips, but her smile soon faded when she noticed that his body had tensed and he was reaching behind his hair where she knew he kept a rose. He quickly pulled out his weapon of choice and she froze in place. Her heart began to beat faster and she staggered back a few paces, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. He advanced towards her and unfurled his rose whip. Botan was paralyzed with fear, it was written all over her face. She tried to force words out of her mouth but they got caught in her throat.

Kurama kept advancing towards her until he was almost standing over her. She looked up at him and covered her mouth to hold back a scream. 'His eyes' she thought 'they're gold'. She tried to speak, but no words would come out, all she could do was look at him helpless to stop his onslaught. He raised his whip and was about to strike when all of a sudden a small figure appeared in front of Botan and stopped the whip from hitting its target. The whip made a sharp cracking noise as it struck steel.

"Kurama" said Hiei in a gruff tone.

'Koorime" replied Kurama in a tone cold as ice. The fire demon uncovered his Jagan and peered into his friends mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The wind was swirling around him; the cold was seeping into his bones.**_

' _ **Where could she be?' he thought as he kept a watchful eye out for his beloved. He turned quickly and was about to reach for his weapon when he heard footsteps approaching, he lowered his hand when he recognized blue hair. He swiftly walked over to her and lifted her off the ground. He embraced her, her warmth began to seep into his body. He set her down and leaned forward to kiss her when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure, he turned to the other side and saw another. He looked behind him to see a third figure standing there with weapons ready. He was about to reach for his when the figures descended upon him.**_

 _ **He tried to wrest free but struggled in vain. He stopped cold when he heard a familiar laugh ring out in the night. He bared his fangs as Lord Enma stepped out of the shadows. He looked at his beloved and saw tears in her eyes and in that instant he knew she had betrayed him. He glared at his love and spat out "you will pay for your betrayal."**_

 _ **As he was being led away he heard her sobs ring out, it was the last time he was to ever hear her voice.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Hiei blinked as the scene before him faded, he still was not sure whose memories he had just witnessed but he was sure whoever it was, was the culprit behind Kurama's bizarre behavior. Hiei decided the best course of action was to get Kurama to Spirit World so they could get the aid of Prince Koenma. He swiftly attacked and in an instant Kurama lay on the ground unconscious. Botan screamed and ran past Hiei towards where Kurama lay. She knelt down and placed a hand on his head.

"Not to worry, he is only unconscious, he will be fine."

Botan looked at the short apparition and thanked him for his help. Hiei explained to Botan that it was imperative to get Kurama back to Spirit world as soon as possible, she nodded and in a flash summoned her oar and was soon transporting the sleeping fox to the infirmary in the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Bewitched Chapter 8

Kurama tried to open his eyes and moaned. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He blinked and slowly opened his eyes; he looked around and tried to figure out where he could possibly be. He knew this wasn't his home. His surroundings were completely unfamiliar. His body felt very heavy and he tried to stand but was unable to, he soon realized his hands were bound. He was about to call out when he heard a voice whisper his name, the instant he heard the voice he began to experience and intense fury, one like he had never felt before. He struggled to free himself and when he heard the voice again his blood ran cold. He looked in the direction of the speaker and growled at the sight of blue hair.

"You, how dare you show your face to me after what you did? I loved you, and you betrayed me." Kurama spat out.

'Never" Botan said as she slowly approached where Kurama was bound.

"Stay away" he said gruffly.

"Never" she replied as she bent down and placed a hand on his cheek. He tried to break free from her grasp but she wouldn't let him. He growled at her once more but she stayed firm. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry" and with that she placed her lips on his.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A blue haired beauty stood before King Enma. The deity was giddy with excitement.**_

" _ **Do you really mean it Lord Enma?" she asked as she smiled.**_

" _ **Of course my dear" the king replied.**_

" _ **Thank you" she said as she hugged him and rushed from the room. She ran to her quarters where she quickly changed into her favorite kimono and put her hair into a ponytail. She finished getting ready and hurried out the door to meet her love. As she rushed to meet him she couldn't help but think how happy the lovers would be together.**_

' _ **Lord Enma is so gracious to allow me to leave my duties. I never thought he would approve of a ferry girl and a demon falling in love, but sometimes life is full of surprises' she thought as she reached her destination.**_

 _ **She landed a few feet away from their meeting spot and walked to where she knew her beloved would be waiting. When he saw her he smiled and lifted her off the ground and bent to kiss her but soon stopped. She didn't notice the palace guards until they were upon him and clasped him in chains. She shook as a loud yet familiar voice boomed, she immediately recognized the voice and was horrified. She saw Lord Enma step out of the shadows and winced as he laughed.**_

 _ **She heard her lover began to curse her name and this broke her heart. She whispered something but it fell on deaf ears, all she could do was weep as she watched the guards take away the only man she had ever loved. She knew in her heart she would never see him again.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Botan slowly ended the kiss and looked at the red head. He blinked and looked around once more, he was awfully confused. He said her name and she smiled.

"Are you alright Kurama?" she asked as a blush spread across her face. Kurama nodded and tried to move his hand but found himself bound, Botan quickly moved to unbind him. She stepped away and said "I'll let you rest some more" and without another word she walked out of the door.

The four Spirit Detectives sat in Koenma's office waiting on the young lord to make an appearance. Kurama had finally recovered and was back to his normal self. Koenma finally arrived and began to try and explain what had happened to Kurama.

"Do you understand now?" Koenma asked.

Kuwabara raised his hand and said "So Kurama was being mind controlled by this demon spirit and thought Botan was his enemy?"

Koenma face palmed and said "Listen carefully… when I sent the four of you to recover the artifact Kurama must have been possessed by this demon spirit. Somehow the demon must have transferred his memories to the item and when Kurama touched it there were transferred to him. You see long ago when my father was still King he had a strict rule stating that ferry girls were not allowed to fraternize with demons in any way this especially meant they weren't allowed to love each other."

Yusuke interrupted and said "But why Botan?"

Koenma replied "Well, if you must know Botan's grandmother was a ferry girl and she just so happened to fall in love with this demon, she went to my father and pleaded that he allow them to be together and my father acquiesced, but when she went to tell her lover the news my father followed her and betrayed her in front of the demon. This demon thought she was the one to lead King Enma to him and he forever cursed her and her descendants. He never knew that my father tricked her into leading them to the demon in Makai. You see this particular demon was ruthless and had stolen numerous things from my father, it was pure luck that Botan's grandmother found him and fell in love with him, my father saw it as an opportunity to capture him and kill him. What my father didn't know was that Botan's grandmother was already pregnant with his child at the time, the child was a girl, she ended up being a ferry girl like her mother, but she also had powers, but there were measures to make sure that they were hidden so she would never know the truth."

Kuwabara nodded as if he finally understood what was going on, the other three rolled their eyes at the orange haired teen.

Koenma went on to say "It seems the demon was waiting for someone to come along so he could get his revenge."

"So why did Kurama fall victim to the mind control?" asked Hiei.

"I think I can answer that" Kurama said "I was more susceptible because I am a fox spirit much like the demon" he looked at the Prince for confirmation.

"That's correct" Koenma stated.

"Well I for one am glad that you are back to normal fox boy" Yusuke said as he slapped Kurama on the back. Kurama smiled as the four began to make their way to the exit. Hiei nodded and went off towards Makai while the other three made their way to Living World. Once back in Living World Yusuke and Kuwabara headed east while Kurama headed west. They bid goodbye to one another and made plans to get together later on in the week. As he walked home Kurama could not help but feel bad for what he had done to Botan, although he knew he wasn't himself he still felt like he should apologize; but first he needed to go home and check on his mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Bewitched Chapter 9

Kurama opened the door to his home and looked around to make sure no one was in the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief and thought 'Good thing Kazuya and Shuuichi aren't home yet'.

He made his way to the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. He cleared his throat and she looked up, she jumped up from her chair and ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Shuichi, where have you been?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry for making you worry mother I wasn't feeling well and went for a walk. You see I felt really bad about what happened and decided to give you some space, I stayed the night at Yusuke's" he answered as she let him go so she could look at him.

"Oh sweetheart, you needn't fell bad, I'm just glad that you're home safe" Shiori said as she walked over to the cabinet to get another glass. She poured her son a cup of tea and set it on the table. He kissed her cheek before sitting at the table across from her. She began to go on about her day and Kurama smiled politely and nodded but he wasn't really listening. He started to think about Botan again. He decided that later after everyone had gone to bed he was going to go see her. He got up from his chair and started to help his mother prepare dinner. Soon he heard his stepfather's voice and then he saw his stepbrother run into the kitchen talking excitedly. Kazuya was surprised to see his stepson and he slid a glance to his wife. She smiled and he knew everything was alright between mother and son.

The four of them talked and laughed all throughout dinner. Afterwards Kurama excused himself to his room saying he needed to catch up on schoolwork. A few hours later he checked to make sure everyone was in bed, when he was sure they were all asleep he threw on a sweater and snuck out of the house.

Once he was in Spirit World he snuck around the castle where he knew housed the ferry girls private quarters. He found Botan's balcony and hoisted himself up with his rose whip. He knocked on her window and waited.

Botan awoke to the sound of tapping, at first she thought it was rain but soon realized it was too spaced out to be rain drops. She got out of bed and walked towards the window and was surprised to see Kurama standing on her balcony. She opened the window and let him into her room.

"Sorry for the late hour Botan, I just needed to talk to you."

"That's alright Kurama" she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned and led him towards the sitting area. He followed her silently. They both sat down and she folded her hands in her lap. She looked at Kurama and he was biting his lip. She was about to speak when he spat out "Botan I'm sorry for what happened."

She looked at him and replied "Oh Kurama you weren't to blame, you weren't yourself."

"So Koenma explained to you what happened?" he asked as he looked at the floor.

"Yes" she replied "He told me the whole story about my grandmother. I never knew, you see us ferry girls don't really study too much history even family history."

"Botan, how can you be so calm and forgiving? I almost attacked you! I could have killed you if Hiei had not been there" he said as he stood up and paced the floor.

He stopped pacing and began to walk towards the window; he turned to speak to her once more before leaving and said "I understand if you never want to see me again."

Before he could reach out and open the window he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and press her head into his back. His arms fell to his side and when she whispered to him not to go tears formed in his eyes. He turned so he could look at her and saw she was crying. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face. She blushed and mover her body closer to his and shocked him by pressing her lips to his. He was so taken aback by her actions that at first he didn't respond, he felt her begin to pull away and quickly grabbed her waist and drew her closer to him and returned the kiss.

When they finally parted they were both breathing heavily; they smirked at one another and Kurama said sheepishly "So I guess this means you forgive me?"

Botan lightly slapped his shoulder and replied "Always" as she leaned forward to kiss him again but before he lips reached his he stopped her. She looked in his eyes and pouted, he giggled at her said "you look very cute when you do that".

She stopped pouting and smiled at him again. "Botan, I do have one question. Why did the mere sight of you provoke me?"

"Well I was confused by that at first too" she said as she unwrapped herself from his grasp and began to walk towards a large chest. "It must have something to do with this" she said as she handed him a photograph. He looked at the picture she had given him and gasped. Botan was an exact replica of her grandmother, even down to the kimono she always wore. A memory flashed in his mind of a woman like Botan kissing him. He smirked and thought 'Well at least the story finally has a happy ending' and with that he pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more. The two spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
